


Of Nebula And Gold

by Vagevuur



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, It's really short, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagevuur/pseuds/Vagevuur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rlly short intro to a big story that I have not written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Nebula And Gold

Once there was a being made of the prettiest of nebula's, with eyes dark as a supernova. She was the one in control of the reincarnation cycle of everything that lived.

Once there was a being made of pure gold, with eyes scorching like cold flames. He was the one that knew everything there was.

Once there were two beings who believed they were destined for things greater than what they had.

And that is how they met.


End file.
